The present invention relates to liquid jet heads, liquid jet apparatuses, and methods for manufacturing the liquid jet head. The present invention is particularly applied to a liquid jet apparatus using a thermal head to ensure satisfactory reliability even if a wiring pattern is formed of a wiring material having an enhanced electromigration resistance.